No Reason
by speedmonkey
Summary: She wouldn't leave him, she couldn't leave him. Not when he needed her the most. HouseCameron.


Show: House M.D.

Author: Speedmonkey

Pairing: House/Cameron

Rating: K

Spoilers: No Reason season 2

Summary: She wouldn't leave him, couldn't leave him. Not when he needed her the most.

Disclaimer: I don't own House. Sometimes I wish I did because the shows awesome but sadly I don't. I'm just borrowing the characters.

Cameron sat her magazine to the side and stretched out her legs. Her muscles were tight from sitting in the same chair for the past two days and her body needed the stretch. She lifted her arms over her head and yawned slightly. Once she was done she leaned her head back slightly and looked over at House's limp form. She had to admit even while he was out of it he still looked handsome. Even to her.

Cameron glanced over at the clock and noticed it was well past visting hours and she had no doubt in her mind that Cuddy told all the nurse's to let her stay. "I'm not leaving him." she said aloud. Wilson didn't have to say anything for her to know that he was there. He was House's best friend, of course he would be.

Wilson looked at House and entered the room, not letting himself go any further then Cameron's chair. Feeling like if he did he would over step the two's boundaries. "You've been here for two days straight. You should go home. Get some rest." When Cameron didn't budge he continued, "House wouldn't want you here." he didn't mean for it to sound so hateful, but that is the way it came out and he instantally wished he could take his words back. He knew how much Cameron cared for him and he also knew how much House cared for her, even though he wouldn't admit it.

Cameron sat up in her chair, temporarily ignorning the pain in her upper and lower back from sitting in the chair, "It doesn't matter if he wants me here or not. I'm not leaving." she said confidentally.

Wilson nodded and looked down at the floor. He glanced back up at House's limp form and then back down at the floor, "I'll see you tomorrow then." Cameron didn't say anything just watched him as he hesitated slightly and walked out the door. Cameron continued to look out the door as she got lost in her train of thought. Why was she here? Why didn't she go home like everyone else? After all she did hate him. She was over him right? Cameron let out a slow sigh and turned back slowly in her seat, she knew that was a lie. She could never be completley over House. He wasn't that easy to get over despite his sarcastic and arrogant deminor.

Cameron sighed once more and leaned forward in her seat, letting her elbows rest on her knees, "You really are that pathetic aren't you?" a raspy voice drawled. Cameron shot her head up and wondered if she had heared it all. Imagined it all. Maybe she was still asleep. His eyes were closed. Her mouth hung open ever so slightly, silently praying that he was finally awake. When she saw his hand move slightly and his brow furrow she knew that he was.

A small smile forming on her lips and she stood, "House." she whispered as she walked the rest of the distance to his bed side.

House opened his eyes slowly and took her in. Seeing her was like being in heaven. It showed him what he had to live for. Why he kept fighting for to stay alive. "You wouldn't let go of my neck." he said, swallowing between words.

Cameron shifted her weight a little uncomfortably, knowing what he was talking about.

_Cameron jumped up crossing her arms over her chest as she watched as House flew back onto the floor from his gun shots. She looked over at the man and then back at House. She moved forward along with Foreman and then stopped suddenly when the man ordered them to do so. It was nothing more then seconds later that security took the man down and she rushed to his side. Both Chase and Foreman ran out of the room to get supplies and help. Cameron could feel her heart beating quickly at the site of him, "House look at me. Stay with me." she commanded._

_House let his eyes droop as he shook his head slightly, "I can't...I.." he trailed off._

_Cameron shook her head and pressed one hand to the side of his neck as her other hand cupped his cheek lightly, "House." she ordered. "I don't care how tired you are you stay with me do you hear me? Don't you give up. Don't you dare" she commanded. She couldn't let him give up. She just wouldn't let him._

Cameron looked down at the floor and then back up at him, "It kept you alive didn't it?" she questioned cooly.

House looked up at her and let the corner of his lips curl into a small smile, "Ha." he said simply. "Go home." he commanded.

Cameron raised an eyebrow at him and sat down on his bed lightly, "Thats not going to happen." she said slowly.

House reopened his eyes to look at her. His brow furrowing in confusion, "Why?" he asked sternly.

Cameron gave him a lop sided smile and tilted her head, "Because you are a patient and I'm a doctor i'm here to help you." she said lightly.

House noticed her smile and knew why she was staying, "That's not the reason. You're staying because I'm even more damaged then before. And you love that don't you?" he replied sarcastically.

Cameron took a deep breath and let it out slowly. That was House. That was the way he was she had to let that comment slide, "Is there anything I can get you?" she asked.

House looked from her down to the bed and sighed a little, "My neck hurts a little." he said lightly. Letting his guared down.

Cameron nodded, "Sit up." she said lightly. She laughed a little when she saw the look on House's face. "Its either I massage your neck or nurse Prewitt comes in here and does it for you."

Against House's better judgement he sat up slowly, "That woman's the devil." he said lightly as Cameron slid in behind him. He closed his eyes for a second as he felt the feel of her soft skin against his rough dry skin. Cameron noticed a small mole on the back of his back and pulled his gown a little tighter around him. House took in another deep breath and let it out slowly. He looked over at the wall and then back down at the bed as she began her slow gentle movements on his neck.

Cameron concentrated on her movements on his neck. Not letting her mind drift to any other thoughts but how he needed her help right now. House let his eyes slip closed as he started to relax into her touch and sleep begin to claim him once again. He tilted his head back as Cameron moved to massage his shoulders and rested his head on her shoulder. Cameron looked down at him and smiled a little, "You were out of it for two days and you're still tired." she questioned.

House hid a smirk and kept his eyes closed, "I was shot twice, unless you forgot." he said simply. Cameron laughed a little but didn't say anything, "So you've really stayed here with me?" he asked, almost nervously. Cameron nodded lightly. "Thank you." he said as he opened his eyes to look at her.

Cameron gave him a small smile and stopped her movements, "You're welcome." she said honestly. House nodded and laid back down onto the bed as Cameron moved out from behind him. Secretly wishing he could just lay in her arms, "So how does your leg feel?" she asked.

"It doesn't." he replied cooly.

Cameron nodded and sat back in her chair, "Morphine probably hasn't wore off yet." she said as she picked up her magazine once again. "That or the Kedimine is kicking in." she said with a small sigh and a flip of a magazine page.

House watched her for a minute, studying her, taking her in and he knew she wasn't staying because he was damaged, or a sick little puppy, she was staying because she truly cared. And he respected that for what it was worth, "Your not leaving?" he asked lightly.

Cameron shook her head, keeping her attention on her magazine, "Nope." she replied honestly. Cameron couldn't see but House smiled. And he hadn't truly smiled in a long time.

"So why did you stay?" he asked lightly.

Cameron looked up at him, not taking her eyes off of him for a minute, "No reason." she said with a small shrug and then turned her attention back to her magazine.

He watched her for a few more minutes and then finally let sleep over come him once again. Cameron looked up from her magazine and smiled a little to herself as she watched his chest rise and fall evenly and she realized then that she needed to stay, she needed him, that she couldn't leave him even if she wanted to, even if he wanted her to. Not when he needed her the most.

THE END


End file.
